Answers to common questions
Welcome to our general FAQ which should answer all n00b questions you may have. 'Q: How do I make money?' A: You can make money by: Selling gold ingots at the spawn bank or to other players. Selling items to other players. Killing mobs and players. 'Q: How do I sell my gold ingots?' A: 'To sell gold ingots you must travel to Valborne where the Central bank is located. Once there you must left click the ['mCraft Shop] signs in order to sell you gold, gold MUST be in the form of smelted ingots. 'Q: How do I lock a chest/doors/furnace/dispenser/trapdoor?' A: 'To lock any of these items you use 1 command, the command is /cprivate you then will be prompted to left click the block you wish to lock. If you have the right amount of money for the lock it will be taken automatically from your account and your block will be locked. To add other members to your lock you use /cmodify (name) (name) this will add other players to the lock but will not charge you more. You can also use the commands /cpublic and /cpassword. All LWC commands are available to view in-game by typing /lwc. 'Q: How do I craft (item)? A: 'If you dont know how to craft a certain item, you should play more minecraft single player or check the minecraft wiki 'Q: Is PVP allowed? A: YES PVP 'is allowed everywhere on our server except certain worldguard regions. You will recieve a message if you try to PvP in a no PvP area. 'Q: Where do I go to apply for the whitelist? A: 'mcraftonline.com/forum 'Q: Do I have to apply for the whitelist? A: 'You don't have to apply but it is recommended to allow you access to the server in the event we have to enable the whitelist for any reason. 'Q: Is greifing allowed on mCraft? A: 'This is asked alot, the answer is NO, griefing is not allowed, however, if your town is damaged during a fight then it is not considered greifing. Holes dug to hidden chests IS greifing AND X-raying and should be reported. 'Q: Can I be a moderator? A: 'If you ask this question in game the answer is ALWAYS no. If you wish to apply for a moderators position you must apply on the forum . We choose our staff carefully, we look for how often they play on the server, how helpful they are towards other players and we must be sure they can be trusted. A mod must also know everything there is to know about Minecraft in general and knowledge of the plugins we run and Bukkit is also helpful. We also have a Guide group that you will have to be before becoming a moderator. 'Q: Who is the owner of the server? A: 'The server is owned by MuttsNuts AKA _mCraft. He will use both of these accounts at different times. He will use his MuttsNuts account for playing and his _mCraft account for administration. While he is playing please do not bug him with any server issues or anything else relating to how our server is run. 'Q: Am I allowed to ( eg: steal, kill, mine)? '''A: '''Our rules are all written in this wiki, if you are unsure of a rule do not ask in game. It is always better to check this wiki first.